


A hatred through time

by Wodamnson



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24803137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wodamnson/pseuds/Wodamnson
Summary: It Turks out that Pandora is pretty horrifying for a nerd with no combat experience. It also doesn't help that Handsome Jack has a ten times worse version of a murder boner for me. But hey, at least the redhead is kinda cute.// Chapters might be short since its my first fic
Relationships: Axton/Sarah (Borderlands), Gaige (Borderlands)/Original Character(s), Krieg/Maya (Borderlands), Lilith/Roland (Borderlands)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

I think everybody has a favorite way to wake up: some people want to wake up and see beautiful sights while others want to wake up surrounded with people who they love, or at least love for a night. Me personally, I always wanted to wake up with a girl next to me and full meal of pancakes. So, you can imagine that waking up while being bound to weird-ass bed, is not anywhere near my favorite way to wake up.

“So, you’re finally awake” Wait what? Opening my eyes is hard, hard. First thing I saw: white. Okay, lets try again. Second time is indeed the charm, “whe- where the fuck am i?” I say, not knowing where the fuck I am, why I am trapped and why everything looked yellow. Wait, yellow? Okay, let us try to find out more. Its way too metallic to be sex-dungeon and way too futuristic to be an interrogation chamber. Of course, there is a door, there is one in every room nice detective work me. But there is some big, weird mirror right in front of my bed.

Putting one and one together, I immediately got an idea. “Hey, hey can anybody hear me. If so, what in the ever-living fuck is going on and can you please free me?”. Not knowing if that voice from before could hear me, I try to remember stuff from before I wake up. I got about 10 seconds of noise free thinking before I hear yelling from the hallway and get interrupted. “Please just be a normal guy, please be a normal guy. Or at least somebody who can and will free me”. Not knowing that I just jinxed myself, very very hard.

“shit” That is about the only thing you can say when you are bound, and you see a dude in a lab coat walking into your room. “How are you feeling, Marco?” Okay so I guess that is my name and I think I was a bit wrong with my first assessment of the dude. Ill guess I’ll just reply “Decent, I guess. A bit thirsty, tho”. “Subject has the normal reaction for being revived since his death more than 200 years ago”, he whispers. Does this guy know that I can still hear him say I am reviv- WAIT, WHAT! “Do you want a glass of water?” “Yeah sure” silently freaking out.

“That is being way too nice to the subject, Jenkins. That’s gonna cost you a daughter” Okayy? There is a new voice on the intercom, and I do not like him already. Still, I can faintly recognize the voice from somewhere… “Jenkins, get the heck out of there” And shit, I am alone again.

“so, you thought you can just do that to me and not experience my wrath” Hold up, do what to who exactly? “And who are you exactly?” “Don’t be stupid, you dickwaffle. I’m the hero in this story and you’re the goddamn villain who took son away from me.” I did what exactly? I am a good guy, I do not fucking kill kids. And then the door opened.

You know how most people are going through a mix of emotions when they get their memories back? It mostly goes from remembrance to happiness to anger to anguish. But the moment he walked through that door there was only one emotion.

Hatred.

Pure Hatred.

**Handsome Jack**

**(Hero, Leader, and the W.D.O.A.T(worst dad of all time))**


	2. Because every hero needs a backstory

Whelp…... at least I now know where I am. Yellow and handsome jack, I am in the borderlands universe. I really do not know what to think about this. But you are probably wondering how I ended up here. I think now I know thanks to Jenkins, but I do not know for sure. But I know one thing for sure, I am supposed to be dead.

_More than 200 years ago._

I am a nerd. I do not like it; I do not want to be seen as a nerd but if your notes are this good then you don’t control it anymore. To be honest, the acne and the glasses did not help. This perceived nerdiness had one big plus for me tho: I could get away with anything. I cannot even remember the last time I did homework or the last time I actually paid attention in class. But of course, the death does not me remember.

But I do not think you all want to hear about me being depressed as fuck, you want to hear about the reason why I want to rip Jack’s gut out of his body and strangle him with it. Hunh, I already sound like a psycho.

So, it was a fateful day in December. You know how it is: depression, hot cocoa and hopefully snow. Who am I kidding, snow is not happening anymore. I was being annoyed at life, as per usual, when I got a message

“can you com ovr pls?”

It was from Matt. Matt was well, not a best friend, but a kind of dude bro friend. You know the type, right? Really supportive, you feel like they are a real good friend, but you are too emotionally damaged to accept the fact that somebody that popular actually wants to be friends with you. Also, this message is way too hurried put together to be of little importance, so I went over there. In hindsight this is where I kind of fucked up but also not. I know what you’re thinking but just listen, you will learn.

He does not live in the richest part of the city but eehh about 90 percent of this city is poor as fuck. I mean, I got scared on my way over there by some motor gangs. But anyway, I parked my bike in front of his house.

“-pect me”. That came from his house…. Whelp no way back now. (That is a lie, there is a lot of ways back now.) I walked up to the door and ringed (couldn’t the inventor of the doorbell make it sound better, like really dude/dudette???) Anyway, the door opened and out came…. not Matt.

“Hiya kiddo, how’s it hanging?” _Wait, why does he look familiar?_ “Good, I guess. You must be Matt’s dad, right?” “Can I ask why it’s important to you?” “Well, he kind of told me to come over. And you can probably tell me where he is if you’re his dad.” “He did…. Tha-. Yeah, I know where he is, but he cannot talk to you right now, sorry.” That is totally not weird, not weird at all. “That sucks, can you at least tell me when I could tell me when I can talk to him?” “I wish I could tell you kiddo, but I don’t know. It all depends on him.”

“Goodbye, then I guess.” “Till next time, kiddo.” _Bonk_. Wait, wait, wait what is that. And just before he closed the door, I could see something.

Well, someone.

It was Matt. He laid there on the floor…... what in the ever-loving fuck? Me being a good friend, I immediately walked back and tried to open the door. Locked.

_“I told you, you must stay in your room you annoying insolent little shit.”_

Oh, that lying son of a bitch. And I am totally not in a mood for this, right now. “I heard you, you lying cocksucker. Open up this fucking door.” Yeah, I know, he would not open it. I really did not think straight. Whelp, time for plan B. Plan Bfuck this window. (wait, break starts with a B. Never mind.)

And so, I just fucking barreled through the window after taking a short run up that involved me standing on way too many of his plants than necessary. Also, I had to remove a few beer bottles from my path, i.e., throw them at his car, like I said, I was really pissed. (also an alcoholic now, why does not it surprise me) But honestly I really didn’t care anymore at that point.

“WHAT, get out of here you waste of space” “I will give you three seconds to get from him before I make you” “What do you mean, I’m just raising my child as if you know how to raise a child.” And he threw another punch as if I’m not even there. “I’m not even responding to that dumbass statement and I’m just gonna say that that was three seconds” _…… eeeeehhhhmmmm okay first, this was not a good idea. Second, no way back now so think you dumbass how do we win this. He is stronger, larger, and probably faster than me soooo I must be smarter. And how the fuck do we do that._

This not being a tv show, while I was strategizing, he got up and started walked to me. And I swear to god, I just managed to dodge his first punch. _Wait I am faster than him._ Okay this might be the way, just counter him since he is so so sloppy with his punches. (looking back, he was probably drunk. That would explain a lot of things to be honest.). And so, I tried to counter him and…… nothing. Just nothing, he did not even react at all. FUCK. Okay, I can’t win this, just no. “Matt, run. I’ll hold him off” ” I’ll kill you Matt, you insolent, wife killing piece of garbage.” ……… Matt ran. Okay, that is one problem solved. “You. You cost me my son, THE ONLY THING I HAD LEFT!”

Unfortunately, I was looking back to see if Matt ran away when he yelled that. That is why I did not see it when he broke one of his many beer bottles and stabbed me.

You know that feeling of bliss when you know you are about to die. Yeah, it is a pretty fine feeling. Unfortunately for me, it came together with a bottle of a shitty beer brand in my stomach. Unfortunately for Matt’s dad, he did not stab me accurately enough. I could still feel and move my limbs, so I could still rip the bottle out and stab him in return. I mean I would die anyway; I could at least take that dickwad with me.

And so, this was where I thought I would die. All because of one child beating alcoholic. Wait, I know why he seemed familiar, its handsome jack. Okay, I have a question to the big man up there: WHAT. HOW in the universe is that possible? Not that it matters anymore, I’m as good as dead.

But honestly, being killed after saving a friend from his abusive dad is one of, if not my least shitty ways to die. Wait, I need to have some kick ass final words. “Hey - _cough_ \- dickwad, I have to tell you something. You’re an asshole.” And when I felt my last traces of life leave me, I thought of only one thing. _And I did it myyyyy wayyyyyy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, idk when the next one comes. but after that one its the main story so that's good. also please give tips I know its bad

**Author's Note:**

> pls let me know what i could do better and if you liked it. yeah i know its short, its my first fic.


End file.
